custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
There are many stories and storylines in our alternate Bionicle worlds, and here they are: HT Adventures *Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio *Alliance of the Enemies *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *War of the Clones *Invasion of Spiders of Doom *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Time in Comic Land *Quest for the Four Great Lands *The Noble Tasks *Aino's Blog Paradox of the Abyssmal Saga *Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity *Legacy of the Sands *Crossroads of Shadow *Choices Tehktra nui Saga *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Tales of Time *Running From Death *Kopak's Hunt *Visto's Blog Other stories *The Spirit of the Blue Planet - Cooming soon *Against the Dark - Cooming soon Vela Nui *The Past Hurts *Bionicle Restoration 1: Destructive Thoughts *Bionicle Restoration 2: Nui's End, Coming soon! Antony's Hidden Chronicles A Chronicle of Three Matoran *Mountains of Mystery Legends of Zora Magna *Village of Silver The Karda Nui Tales *Life In Karda Nui Sands of Stories *Season 1 - The Beginning Organization of Darkness War *Battle for Leadership *Ceasame's Blog Season Three - Coming soon *The New Reunite *The New Reunite: The Dark Universe - Cooming soon *Evil Companions *Great Adventure - Cooming soon *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle *Stone Adventure - Cooming soon *Around the Universe in 80 Days - Cooming soon *Ceasame's Blog: Adventure of the Fallen - Cooming soon Collections *Bio-Tales *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Matoran Universe Saga *Sworn to Duty *The Darkness in Life *Matoran tales *The Legend of the First Bionicle - Coming very soon *Alone and Behind... *Render's Blog *Revenge is Key *Ceasame's Blog *Kevtho's Story *EOJ *Stories around the campfire *The Hydros Chronicles *Magical Journey *The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories *Lycan Chronicles *The new Metru Chronicles *Toa nuva blog *Hodoka's Blog *Jalleronicle *Klakk's Blog *Makuta jorafix's blog *Ghuthlin Blog *Pacifier guy's blog *Toa Dekea Kynika Blog *Bazuka's blog *Support's Blog *Wars of Li-Nui Book 2, Destral *Opehri's Blog *Toa of Fire (story) *Legend of Lesovikk *Spanning the Stars *the toa axalara story 1 *Miu Nui: The Early History The Tragic Tale of the City of Dreams. *Makuta Missions *toa maxio(series) *Toa Shadow Story *Anti Nuva Saga *Fight to The Finish *CL88 Comix: The Movie, The Game *Torongo Nui Chronicles *Regin of fear Bara Magna Saga *Glatorian Academy *The Guardians of Bara Magna *Sands of Bara Magna *Gresh's blog *The Agori Arena *Ceasame's Blog Season Two *Diggo, Fighter for Gresh *Hydros' the early years *Undergrounds of New Metru Nui - Cooming soon *Bone Hunter Invasion - Cooming soon *The Legendary Glatorian - Coming soon *The Arena *Glatorian Arena *Glatorian Series *Tales of the Arena *Mission of Light - Cooming soon The 1001 Trilogy A trilogy taking place during the One thousand and one years (1001) that the Matoran were on Mata Nui. This is not an alternate timeline, this is the Matoran Universe exactly. *The Obliteration - A story that takes place during the time the Matoran were on Mata Nui, follow the history of Toa Vaydo. Episode one nearly complete. *Tales of Justice - Coming soon. *Killer Peace - Coming soon. The Braidix Saga The Braidix saga is three stories, about three different groups hunting for the Kanohi Braidix. These three stories sometimes interact, and the fourth is about all of them. *World of Darkness-The story of Kapura, and Macku *Alliance of Evil-The story of Takadox, and Vezok *The Vahkshi Chronicles-The Story of Vahkshi, and Galix *The Fight for Power - Coming soon. Continuous Advancement A hexology that bases upon the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri and the Toa Hagah going to find Mata Nui, with the background of their helpers. *The Zordia Chronicles - The story of the new toa of air: Virlo *The Battle of the Constella - Soon *The Retrieval of Mata Nui (Part 1) - The Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri and Toa Hagah arrive on the floating island of Duskua Nui... *Ripples - What efects did the Toa Constella have on their home planet... *Melting the Snow - Bit Later *The Retrieval of Mata Nui (Part 2) - Last? Toa-Tera *Toa-Tera Saga The Toa-Tera, brave and proud warriors, have been killed. Now, 7 new toa must be chosen. *Thingus Saga Long ago, a simple sea creature was transformed into a beast. Now, he rules the seas. *Organization Firestorm Saga Jatax and Vessen go through the passage where Jatax found the mask of light, and they arrive in the island of Kara-Nui. *Loya-Nui Saga Zalt finds a passageway from Kara-Nui to a new, toa-less island. There he meets a matoran named Kartax... *Toa-Sei Saga When the Toa-Tera hear of an Attack on Desei, they go to investigate, but will the fate of the previous toa-tera befall them...? Category:Stories